1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic machine for cutting, fusing, and reeling raw material plates of plastic material such as polyethyene (PE) or ethylene vinyl acetate (EVA).
2. Description of Related Art
Presently, for manufacturing shoe soles, plastic foam forms, by foam formation technique, rectangular thick raw material plates which are irregular in shape along their perimeters. The thick raw material plates are cut to have straight edges and are sliced into a number of thinner plates of a standard size under many cutting procedures. The thinner plates are glued or fused together at their ends thereof to form a web of material plate which is coiled around a reel for subsequent use in making the shoe soles.
In addition to a plurality of mechanisms, a considerable number of workers are required to move and stack the raw material plates and the reels. Furthermore, too many processing steps are involved and thus causes a waste in time and raw material and results in bad quality of products. Although machines have been proposed to handle the melting and reeling of the raw material plates, the raw material plates are still manually cut and workers are still required to move the raw material plates to the fusion machine. For environmental consideration, reclaimed material, achieved by adding stone powder, is also used to manufacture plastic plates which are harder and thus cannot be effectively rolled by the above-mentioned machines during the fusion thereof.
The present invention provides an automatic machine to solve the above-mentioned problems.